


Artwork for Treasure House

by siriala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters, on the trail of an artifact that could bring them closer to Eve, find themselves spending the night in one of the strangest houses yet. A house filled with magical objects, uncountable treasure and a creature unlike any other they have ever encountered. Choices are made, help offered, heroes tested, spells broken and rewards beyond imagining are given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Treasure House

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the spn_reversebang 2012 challenge. My prompt was chosen by smalltrolven, whose fic you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564360).

My third challenge this year, the first Dean/Sam one.

  
So, I offered the prompt below at spn_reversebang back in September ([#1047](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/103655.html)) with the title Treasure house and a very short description : "Dean and Sam discover a very special house", to leave it as open as possible.

  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/SPN_reversebang_2012/siriala_spn.jpg)  
(Click for bigger version)

I had the pleasure to be chosen by the talented smalltrolven who did a wonderful job with the prompt. I can't recommend you enough to go and read her fic. And here is the art I added.

 **The posters**  
Not a big difference between the two versions but I couldn't decide which one I liked best.

[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/SPN_reversebang_2012/TreasureHousePoster2.jpg) [](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/SPN_reversebang_2012/TreasureHousePoster1.jpg)

**The dividers**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The icons**  
I made a few icons for and I thought I could also share the bigger version for the people who have a not really good eyesight like me.

Finally, I had a lot of fun transforming a famous pic to show the boys surrounded by the object and creatures they encounter during their stay in Wickford.

Big thanks to the mods who made it all appear so easy and effortless although I'm sure it's a tremendous task to make it all work.

A last recommendation to go read smalltrolven's wonderful fic, **[Treasure House](http://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/16491.html)**. I hope you'll enjoy our work !


End file.
